


bliss is found at the tips of these fingers

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Nihon Country, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: fai's fingers in kurogane's hair and the comfort and peace they bring.





	1. fai's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet evening in shirasagi castle.

the night is young, the air warm, the stars twinkling, and fai feels at peace like never before in his long, long life.

he’s sitting on the porch outside his and kurogane’s chambers, shirasagi castle quiet all around, bottles of sweet sake and empty cups and treats to one side, kurogane laying down, drowsy, to the other.

there’s a strange sense of contentment in the air, like after a long day of hard work, like after a job well done, but today has been a lazy day. they haven’t done much of anything, really. 

still.

fai won’t question it, will take it and accept it and relish it, and look forward to more such moments. he likes to think the universe owes them that much.

kurogane shifts, turns on his side, face almost buried into fai’s stomach, and fai can’t help the fond (besotted) smile that unfurls on his face.

he brushes a few strands of hair from kurogane’s temple, gentle, and at kurogane’s soft, pleased sigh, starts carding his fingers through the man’s hair.

this is not new, this sort of easy intimacy, nor is it rare. it started during their travels after they rid the worlds of fei wang reed, with no more lies, no more secrets, so more barriers between them. tentative at first, yes, of course, with their history, but slowly becoming something normal, something to look forward to. something as easy to them as breathing.

he doesn’t even realize when he starts humming, soft, low, a lullaby from so long ago he barely even remembers it. he couldn’t even say whether it’s from valeria or from celes. it doesn’t really matter.

kurogane nuzzles closer, finally falls into deep, peaceful sleep, and fai bends over to lightly kiss his head, whisper a prayer against his skin.


	2. kurogane's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fai’s fingers carding through his hair reminds kurogane of his childhood.

fai’s fingers in his hair, carding gently, tenderly, both reminds kurogane of his mother and doesn’t, at the same time.

it does because she used to do it from time to time when he was young, when he was sick, or upset, or missed his father when he was away to protect their home. she’d take him into her lap and her fingers would lull him into a sense of calm so deep it would put him to sleep faster than any lullaby or bedtime story.

it’s one of the rare times he remembers suwa and his boyhood and his family without the twinge of sadness, of heartache, of loss. fai’s fingers, for all their scars (and there are many, many scars left from a child’s desperate attempt at scaling a unclimbable tower over and over again), are as delicate as his mother’s used to be.

kurogane likes to think it has something to do with being a magic wielder, though he knows that it’s probably not the case.

it’s different, at the same time, too, for obvious reasons.

fai’s is a lover’s caress, full of love and promise and comfort, that has his body both heat up and relax in a way nothing else ever can.

the night air is warm and quiet around them, peaceful, and the treats and sake in his belly and the hand in his hair have melted his bones and turned him lazy, sleepy.

when fai starts humming, low and sweet, kurogane lets it wash through his senses and calm his already drowsy mind. he faintly wonders what the song is, whether a valerian lullaby, or some popular song from ashura’s court. maybe it’s something fai’s picked up during their travels, or maybe it’s just something made up then and there.

kurogane doesn’t ask, doesn’t want to break whatever spell has been woven into the air around them.

whatever it is, it pulls him under, and kurogane lets himself falls asleep.

as he does, he feels the whisper of a kiss on his temple, a butterfly’s soft touch, and words so quiet spoken directly into his skin.

he doesn’t understand them (wouldn’t even if he’d been more awake), but they feel like a prayer, like a blessing, and they follow him into his dreams.


End file.
